Visiting the Past
by TransfiguredToad
Summary: When Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley wake up five years younger, they freak out a bit, until they realise that they can make something of this life in the past by saving everyone who died. Unfortunately, not everything is the same.


**When Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley wake up three years younger, they freak out a bit, until they realise that they can make something of this life in the past by saving everyone who died. Unfortunately, not everything is the same.**

Harry felt the last dregs of sleep leave him, but he couldn't bear to open his eyes. He turned to snuggle up to his wife, only to discover that the bed was empty. That rarely happened – only when she was annoyed with him. Harry, eyes still closed, began to run through what he had done to make her mad at him. She'd been _very _happy with him last night – they'd stayed up into the wee hours having sex. Harry yawned and gave himself over to having to look for Ginny. Upon opening his eyes, Harry saw two pairs of chocolate brown eyes staring at him.

XXX

Ginny was in a state of panic. She'd woken up, tried to snuggle up to Harry and found him to be gone. She'd found that she was in the Burrow and that she, if the calendar she had in her room was correct, was fourteen again. She'd then come to the conclusion that Harry must be fifteen and at Privet Drive – he had to be. And James, Sirius and Teddy had to be with him.

She'd not been strong enough to go downstairs yet. They'd all be there. Dad. Fred. Charlie. Even Bill, without Fleur. Percy wouldn't be there, of course, but Ginny would write to him.

Ginny checked her calendar for the date - 13th July, the day they went to Grimmauld Place. Ginny's breath hitched. Sirius. Lupin. Tonks. McGonagall. Dumbledore. Moody. Emmeline Vance. Mundungus Fletcher. This was going to be extremely painful.

Ginny walked into the shower, not wanting to think that Harry should've been in there with her, kissing her and bringing her to the utmost pleasure. Ginny needed a way to contact him. And-

Ginny suddenly felt a kick. Oh crap. Baby Lily. Ginny lay her hand on her baby. The bump was quite obvious now – she was five months pregnant.

Five minutes later, brushing her hair, Ginny was trying to come up with a story that wouldn't make her mother want to kill her, but she was severely struggling. Ginny was toying between ignoring her family other than for food, until she got rid of the trace, and acting like a complete rebel against her parents and, better yet, Dumbledore. She had to say, she was leaning towards the latter.

Ginny already had a good plan of how to get rid of the trace – get married to Harry, but, of course, it would be hard to get to him, especially once they arrived at Grimmauld Place. The door was so loud and there was a constant guard around both Grimmauld Place and Privet Drive.

"Ginny! Ron! Fred! George! Breakfast!" Ginny's mum called. Ginny altered her appearance so that she looked fourteen again, sped down the stairs and sat down before her mum could turn and see her pregnancy bump. Fred and George entered next, wearing identical grins. Ginny grinned back at them. They winked at her and did something to Ron's drink whilst he wasn't looking.

Ginny watched as Ron took a drink, then turned into a small pig. Ginny, Fred and George roared with laughter. Molly was screaming at them to turn him back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Piggy Potion!" George shouted, laughing hysterically.

The door then opened and two tall men walked through. "Bill! Charlie!" Molly exclaimed. Before she realised what she was doing, Ginny stood up and ran over to them, grinning. Bill hugged her first, but, as he was doing so, gasped and pulled away.

"What the hell is that?" Bill said, through gritted teeth. Ginny groaned. Caught out on the first day.

XXX

Harry found his two sons and godson on his bed, looking confused. "Where's Mummy, Daddy?" fifteen-month-year old James asked, pouting.

Harry couldn't answer, because he was suddenly aware of his surroundings. He was in Privet Drive, in his bedroom there. "Where are we, Daddy?" Sirius asked, widening his eyes.

"In a very bad place." Harry got up from his bed where he wore too small pyjamas. He groaned.

"Where's Mummy, Daddy?" James asked looking up at him with Ginny's eyes.

"At Nana Molly's house." Harry answered, swallowing. _Hopefully, _his mind finished for him.

XXX

"What the hell is that?" Bill repeated, putting his sister down and staring at her stomach. _Let's go with the rebel plan, then, shall we? _Ginny thought.

"Oh?" Ginny said, looking innocent. "Did you not know I was pregnant?"

Everyone in the room stared straight at Ginny's stomach. "P-Pregnant?" Molly stuttered. "You can't be."

Ginny pulled up her top and showed them all her bump. "Five months along. You not going to say anything?" Ginny asked, grinning mischievously.

"Whose is it?" Charlie said with narrowed eyes.

"Harry's." Ginny said. She was going to play it off as a joke, and this way, they couldn't get annoyed at her and Harry, because she actually had told them.

Ron burst out laughing. "As if Harry would sleep with you." Ginny grinned as her plan began to work. "He's in love with Cho Chang anyway. Nice joke, Ginny."

"Yeah, good one, Gin, who's is it really?" George asked.

"Not saying." Ginny said, pasting a piece of toast with jam.

"You will too say, young lady!" Molly shouted. "You are thirteen years old! You are far too young to even be considering sleeping with boys. Go to your room." she said, grinding her teeth.

"Mum, you've been pregnant a couple of times. Don't you know you have to eat a lot?"

"I will bring you something up in a minute, Ginevra." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I will speak to your father about your punishment."

Ginny froze for a split-second after hearing about her father, but then began to speak, "What you going to do? Spank me?"

"Ginny, you're pushing it." Bill said, sighing and sitting down next to the twins, who were sat, uncharacteristically serious.

"I really don't give a shit."

"Your room, Ginevra." Molly said. Ginny thought her mum was going to breathe fire any moment now.

"Why? Because I'm giving you your first grandchild? Or because I said shit?" Ginny said, laughing. "Don't worry; I'm going. But aren't we going to the new place soon?"

"Well, yes," Molly said, flustered. "In fact, yes. Ginevra, get your things and be down here in five minutes." Ginny grinned and walked out. "All of you. Go get your things."

XXX

Harry waited for his Uncle to slam the door, signalling his departure, and then heard Dudley walk out. He walked into the kitchen where his Aunt was cleaning. "If I told you that I could get you out of here and your marriage, what would you do?" Harry said to the back of his Aunt Petunia.

She turned to face him, gasping at his older appearance. "What are you talking about?"

"I have three children and one on the way. I'm not staying here." Harry said, matter-of-factly.

"You could get me away from him?" Aunt Petunia asked, timidly. Harry nodded.

"On some conditions." Petunia nodded hungrily. "You help me look after my children and treat them as an Aunt would, not as you have me." Petunia nodded, her eyes a bit teary. "You get a job." Again, Petunia nodded. "You don't mention me or my children to _anyone_."

"Okay, come and meet my children, then." Harry led Petunia upstairs into his room, where his three boys sat on his bed. "Okay, Jamie, Rory, Ted, come meet your Aunt Tuney."

"Auntie Tuna?" James wondered. Harry laughed and Petunia allowed herself a small smile.

"How on earth do you have children at this age?" Petunia asked.

Harry looked her in the eyes. He would put her in an unbreakable vow later on. "You might want to sit down."

XXX

Professor Dumbledore arrived at the Burrow, with a portkey, to take the Weasleys to Grimmauld Place. "Are you ready, Molly?" Dumbledore asked the frazzled Weasley matriarch.

"Oh! Albus! Yes, yes, well, oh, it's terrible!" Molly exclaimed. "They've all gone to get their things. They'll be down in a few minutes. Oh, this is awful!" Molly cried.

"What's happened, Molly?" Arthur said, walking in with wide eyes. He'd had to check into work that morning and then come out for a 'raid'.

"It's Ginny, Arthur." Arthur blanched. The last time this had happened, Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets and Harry had gone in after her. "She's pregnant."

Now, Arthur was not prepared for that, and it seemed that Albus hadn't known either, from the way his eyes widened. "Pregnant? Are you quite sure?"

"Yes. She has a bump. I don't know how she's hidden it for this long."

"Children can hide anything if they put their mind to it." Dumbledore said sagely.

"Yes well..." Molly bumbled.

"We're ready, Mum!" Fred and George said, apparating on either side of her.

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?!" Molly screamed.

"Yes, Mum." both twins said, walking away whilst levitating their trunks, with wide eyes.

Ginny then walked next over to them, with a backpack on her shoulder. "Ginevra, where are the rest of your things?" Molly asked, exasperatedly.

"I brought what I could carry, Mum. Being pregnant, you know, I can't carry a whole trunk."

"Have you packed a trunk?" Molly said. Ginny nodded. "Bill, could you go and get Ginny's trunk from her room?" she asked her eldest. Bill nodded curtly and made his way up to his sister's room.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all transported to just outside Grimmauld Place. They were all handed slips of paper, reading '12 Grimmauld Place', and the town house appeared.

They were each given rooms. Ginny's was next door to her parents and across the hall from Bill and Charlie's. She had almost no chance of getting out of the house.

Before he left, Dumbledore took them all into the kitchen. "For yours and the Order's safety, we are going to have to ask you to only send out letters about menial things – say you're busy, what you've done before you came here, etcetera."

"Does this is include Harry?" Ginny said, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm afraid so. It really is for Harry's protect-"

"Cut the crap, Dumbledore." Ginny said with a glare. She almost grinned. That was a fantasy of hers, to tell Dumbledore to shut up. "You want Harry under your thumb, so you've come up with this protection crap. Unfortunately, not all of us are naïve sheep," Ginny gave a look to Hermione and Ron, who were staring at her with wide eyes. "And so, I am going to write to Harry about whatever the hell I want and you, Dumbledore, are not going to be able to stop me. Kapeesh?" Ginny said, turning away as if to leave the room.

"Miss Weasley, if you do not keep to these rules, then I shall ban you from leaving your room. You will have food and drinks brought there and-"

"So basically what you're doing to Harry?" Ginny questioned, narrowing his eyes. "Know this, Dumbledore. You don't scare me and you certainly don't scare Harry. You will stay away from me and my baby, or, I swear, you will not see the next day." And, with that, Ginny left the room.

XXX

Harry was yearning for his wife. He, Petunia and the children had gone to Gringotts and found a property he owned. They had moved in to the Cumbrian manor immediately. James, Sirius and Teddy loved it. There were stables and a helipad, with a helicopter. There was a tennis court and a lake. It was huge and Petunia was making herself useful with the children.

Harry, however, was worried. He had remembered his and his wife's baby, which was quite obvious now. His daughter due in November, his Lily. He was afraid of what the Weasleys would do when they found out, which would be soon. Ginny's stomach was rather prominent. Surely they wouldn't abort it?

The children, James, Sirius and Teddy, were very happy with their new home. James and Sirius, two year old twins, were ecstatic when Harry decided, to waste some time, he would make some play room in the spare rooms – a jungle, a princess castle for Lily, a pirate ship, a dragon reserve (like 'Unca Charwee'), a dolls house (which he enjoyed making in their previous house) and a fort. He was decorating the rooms with 'magic rollers' which rolled the paint without any spells.

A message had come from Ginny two weeks ago.

_44669697134142779._

_Strict Observance of or insistence on purity in language, style, etc._

_A tendency, sometimes habitual, to make sounds labial_

_The higher order of clergy in Russia including metropolitan archbishops and bishops_

_Certainly._

_Lima is Oscar's favourite city in November; his wife, Delta, loves Oscar, but only in November._

Harry couldn't wait to see his wife.

_A/N: If you can work out when and where Harry is going to meet Ginny, I will make you a character in my story. The first person to figure it out will be a major character (as long as you tell me at least your first name and gender!) and the rest will be minor characters. If you'd like, tell me more information about you: it will go into the story. I appreciate it's pretty hard, so, if you can tell me any of it, depending on how much you work out, I'll put you in the story._

_By the way, James and Sirius are two (born on May 1st 1998) and so is Teddy, although he is slightly older (born 3rd April 1998). Ginny got pregnant on Harry's 17th Birthday._

_What do you think? I hope you liked it. Hated it? Tell me why. I promise I won't cry._

_Much._

_Love,_

_Jooles_

_Xx_


End file.
